Door To Door
by reynyah
Summary: Kagamine Len, itu namanya. Dengan tangan ajaibnya, berbagai macam alat elektronik berbagai fungsi dengan risiko kegagalan 1% terbentuk. Puluhan, ralat, ratusan alat telah memenuhi ruangan pribadinya. Tidak ada alat yang tidak berfungsi di sana. Kecuali mungkin barang itu.


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng di sela-sela _request_ yang menumpuk u_u**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Door To Door**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

* * *

Kagamine Len, itu namanya.

Bocah jenius berumur 15 tahun, berkacamata, berambut kuning madu panjang biasa diikat model buntut kuda, dan bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemuda bertubuh 'pendek'.

Dengan tangan ajaibnya, berbagai macam alat elektronik berbagai fungsi dengan risiko kegagalan 1% terbentuk. Puluhan, ralat, ratusan alat telah memenuhi ruangan pribadinya. Tidak ada alat yang tidak berfungsi di sana.

Kecuali mungkin barang _itu_.

* * *

Kagamine Rin tengah sibuk mengerjakan PR Biologi di kamarnya malam itu. Salahnya tidak mengerjakan PR itu sejak kemarin. Kalau saja ia mengerjakannya sejak kemarin, dia sudah bisa tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi ya sudahlah, itu memang salahnya dan dia memang harus menanggung risikonya sendiri.

BRAK!

Rin tersentak. _Suara apa itu?_ pikirnya bingung sambil mengintip ke luar jendela. Tidak ada apa-apa di luar sana. Rin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Mungkin tetangga," gumamnya cuek sambil kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Rin diam sejenak. Siapa yang malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Tidak mungkin kedua orang tuanya, mereka pasti sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Abangnya, Kaito, mungkin? Jelas tidak mungkin. Kaito tidak pernah mengetuk ketika hendak memasuki kamar Rin. Abangnya itu akan langsung menggeser pintu kamar Rin dan memasukinya dengan santai seolah itu kamar pribadinya.

Rin menggeser pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah kamar lain yang jelas bukan lorong rumahnya. Di hadapannya juga, dia melihat seorang pemuda berwajah sama dengannya berdiri sambil menatap Rin dengan penuh tanda tanya, sama dengan Rin.

"Shion Rin-san?!" tanya pemuda itu. "_Go-gomen_! Aku salah _input_ koordinat!"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan bahasa yang digunakan pemuda itu. "Kamu siapa? Kenapa tahu namaku?"

"Kagamine Len," jawabnya buru-buru sambil menutup pintu geser kamar Rin. "_Gomen_, aku buru-buru."

Kemudian pintu kamar Rin tertutup begitu saja.

Rin mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal tercintanya. "Mungkin aku cuma ngayal."

BRAK!

Rin mendengus. "Apa lagi sekarang?" gerutunya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lagi. Lagi-lagi, didapatinya wajah bertanya-tanya Len. "Katanya buru-buru, tapi kenapa masih ke sini juga?"

"Aneh," ujarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rin. "Aku udah ganti koordinatnya ke koordinat lain, tapi mesin ini masih aja ngarah ke pintu kamarmu." Len mendecak. "Aku coba sekali lagi. Kalau aku mengganggumu lagi, malam ini kamu boleh minta apa aja dan akan aku lakuin."

Mata Rin membelalak. "Hah?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya sudah menutup lagi.

Rin mendengus. "Dasar jenius gak sopan," umpatnya sambil berjalan kembali ke meja belajar dan duduk di kursinya. "Gak ngerti orang lagi kesusahan kali, ya."

BRAK!

Rin mendengus. "Buat yang kesekian kalinya, Kagamine!"

Pintu kamar Rin terbuka dan muncullah wajah Len. "Aku bener-bener minta maaf," ucapnya dengan nada benar-benar menyesal. "Oke, apa yang harus aku lakuin sekarang?"

"Kenapa nanya aku?"

"Aku bilang aku bakal ngelakuin apa aja yang kamu minta malam ini gara-gara gangguan mesinku itu," jelas Len kesal. "Baru bentar dan kamu udah lupa."

Rin mendecak. "Oke," balas Rin lelah. "Bantu aku ngerjain soal-soal ini."

"Soal apa?" tanya Len sambil mendekati Rin.

"Biologi."

Len mendecak senang. "Bagus, mana soalnya?"

"Bagus apanya?" balas Rin kesal. "Aku bakal gila kalo harus ngerjain semua ini."

Len tertawa sinis. "Dasar penghayal," ejeknya. "Soal ini gampang, tau? Hal yang harus kamu lakuin cuma baca buku dan semuanya kejawab."

"Oh ya?" balas Rin sebal. "Coba kamu periksa, apa ada buku lain selain buku pelajaran dan buku tulis di kamarku, Bocah Jenius?"

"Ha ha ha, lucu," balas Len datar. "Ya udah, cepet beresin supaya aku bisa pulang dan tidur."

"Kamu tinggal keluar dari kamarku dan udah nyampe kamar," ujar Rin sinis. "Kenapa kamu nyuruh aku cepet-cepet beresin PR kalo kamu bisa langsung tidur?"

"Aku utang janji ke kamu," kata Len masih sinis. "Buruan kerjain."

"Jawab pake apa? Aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Rin bingung dan panik. "Kamu bilang mau bantu tapi kamu terus aja ngomong!"

"Nomor satu!" seru Len. "Sebutkan klasifikasi tumbuhan? Gampang!"

Setengah jam setelahnya, PR Biologi Shion Rin akhirnya dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Rin mendesah lega mendapati buku tulisnya telah terisi jawaban-jawaban yang sudah pasti benar karena dikerjakan—ralat, dibantu—oleh bocah jenius sejenius Kagamine Len.

"Aku gak tau kapan ini bakal beres kalo kamu gak bantu aku," ucap Rin lalu menatap Len. "_Arigatou_."

Len mengangkat bahunya. "_Douita_?"

Rin tersenyum. "Mm... kamu gak pulang dan tidur?"

Len membalas senyum Rin. "Aku mau," ucapnya. "Yah, setelah kamu bener-bener siap buat tidur."

Rin tersenyum lagi lalu beranjak mendekati ranjangnya. "Kenapa harus nunggu aku siap?"

"Memastikan aku gak ganggu kamu dengan bunyi-bunyi gila itu lagi?"

Rin tergelak pelan sambil membaringkan badannya di ranjang. Len membantu menyelimuti badan gadis itu dengan selimut yang ada di atas ranjangnya. "Uh, manisnya," komentar Rin geli. "Pacarku aja gak pernah begitu."

"Karena pacarmu udah tidur saat kamu mau tidur," ujar Len asal. "Dan lagi, emang kamu punya pacar?"

"Punya," jawab Rin mantap. "Dulu."

"Pret, itu namanya mantan, Demam Biologiii," balas Len gemas. "Udah sana tidur, jangan kebanyakan ngoceh. Udah cukup ocehan kamu waktu ngerjain Biologi tadi."

"Demam Biologi?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Nama itu JELEK banget!"

"Berisik." Len berujar santai. "_Oyasumi_, Shion Rin-san."

"_Oyasumi_," balas Rin pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong gimana caranya aku keluar dari kamarku kalo kamarku terkoneksi ke kamarmu?"

"Aku bakal mutusin koneksinya malam ini."

"Oh." Rin diam sejenak. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sedih. "Oke."

Len tersenyum. "_Jaa_."

Rin tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Len. Len mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Rin, menutupnya, dan menghilang. Rin yang penasaran beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu mendekati pintu itu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan didapatinya lorong rumahnya yang biasa. Gelap, sempit, dan didominasi suara dengkuran abangnya tercinta. Rin tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

**KEESOKAN MALAMNYA~**

* * *

Rin sedang asyik mencorat-coret kertas di atas mejanya. Tidak hanya sekedar corat-coret, dia menghubungkan garis-garis yang ia buat menjadi sebuah bentuk. Tidak hanya sekedar bentuk, ia menggambar pakaian. Lebih tepatnya, Rin tengah mendesain pakaian.

BRAK!

Rin tertawa kecil. "Lagi-lagi, Kagamine?" tanyanya sambil menggeser pintu kamarnya. Benar saja, di baliknya terdapat Kagamine Len, masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Shion?" Len menatap gadis di hadapannya itu tidak percaya. "Uh, padahal koordinat ini jelas beda dengan yang kemarin!"

"Oke, sekarang kamu harus cerita," ujar Rin sambil duduk lalu menepuk _tatami_ kamarnya. "Duduk sini terus ceritain soal alatmu yang aneh itu."

Len mengangkat bahu lalu mengikuti Rin. Dia duduk di samping Rin. "Aku bikin alat ini supaya aku gampang ngelakuin sesuatu."

"Yang kamu sebut 'sesuatu' itu apa?"

Len menarik napas. "Ketemu kecenganku."

Rin terkekeh. "Udah kuduga," timpalnya geli. "Siapa?"

"Siapa?" Len menatap Rin bingung. "Emangnya itu penting? Bukannya kamu cuma mau aku cerita tentang alatku yang aneh ini?"

"Yah, kita gak pernah tau," balas Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Ceritain aja semua."

Len mendengus. "Oke, oke, kecenganku namanya Lenka," lanjut Len kesal. "Puas? Sekarang balik ke alatku. Jadi, sebenernya aku bikin alat itu dan cara pakenya tinggal mas—"

"Lenka?" potong Rin sambil menatap Len dalam-dalam. "Kamine Lenka, kan?"

"Ya, ya, Kamine Lenka," sahut Len. "Dengerin, aku udah masukin ratusan koordinat ke mesin itu dan anehnya, koordinat itu selalu berakhir di ka—"

"Kembarannya Kamine Rinto?" potong Rin lagi. "Iya, bukan?"

"Aku gak tau dia punya kembaran atau nggak, yang jelas namanya emang itu," sahut Len lagi. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Denger, kalo kamu terus motong omonganku, kapan ceritaku beres, Shion?"

"Nggak, nggak, aku harus tanya dulu." Rin mengibaskan tangannya. "Kamu usaha keras ngehubungin pintu kamarmu ke Lenka supaya bisa liat dia soalnya... dia udah gak ada di Jepang, kan?"

Len menatap Rin tidak percaya. "Kenapa kamu tau?"

Rin menarik napas panjang. "Berarti bener," lanjut Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len. "Rinto sama Lenka emang saudara, entah kembar, entah cuma kakak-adik."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Uh, mantan yang aku bilang kemarin itu," ujar Rin. "Dia... Kamine Rinto."

Len manggut-manggut. "Terus?"

"Aku curhat aja, kok," balas Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Curhat lagi, gih."

Len mendengus. "Yah, intinya dari dulu aku udah nyobain koordinat tepat kamar Lenka, dan anehnya, dari dulu aku gak pernah berhasil," curhat Len. "Kalo dulu, alat ini pasti ujung-ujungnya meledak, keluar asap, atau apalah yang lainnya. Kalo sekarang, koordinat apapun yang aku masukin, mau koordinat samudra pasifik kek, kutub selatan kek, Afrika kek, atau Tokyo Tower sekalipun, pasti nyambungnya ke kamarmu, Shion."

Rin tertawa. "Aku suka mesinmu."

"Lah? Kenapa?"

Rin mengangkat bahunya, lagi. "Suka aja," jawab Rin seadanya. "Jadi... kamu mau nyoba lagi?"

Len memiringkan kepalanya. "Boleh," jawabnya sambil beranjak bangun. "Tapi aku bakal ngeganggu kamu banget, loh."

"Hmm..." Rin memiringkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras. "Gini, kamu tau alamat pasti rumah Lenka-Lenka itu?"

Len mengangguk.

"Terus kamu tau koordinat pasti kamarnya, kan?"

Len mengangguk lagi.

"Berarti... kamarmu bisa nyambung ke kamarnya atau..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, atau ke pintu manapun di rumah itu, kan?"

Len mengangguk lagi.

"Oke." Rin berdiri lalu melangkah memasuki kamar Len. "Aku ikut kamu!"

Len menatap Rin keheranan. "Hah?"

"Gini, kemungkinan paling besar kalo kamu berhasil nyambungin pintu ini ke kamar Lenka adalah kita ada di rumahnya," jelas Rin. "Aku mau ke sana juga, ketemu Rinto. Ada urusan penting, urusan yang penting banget yang belum sempet selesai dulu."

"Oke," balas Len sambil menarik Rin masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian, Len mengetikkan berbaris-baris angka pada layar di mesinnya. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar bunyi yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Rin.

BRAK!

"Itu tandanya udah nyampe, bukan?" tanya Rin ragu.

Len mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tidak mendapati kamar Rin di sana. Len mengerutkan dahi bingung. _Kamar siapa, nih_? pikirnya heran.

"Kagamine... ini kamar yang ada di rumahmu, bukan?" tanya Rin memastikan. Dia belum pernah mendatangi rumah Len sama sekali, wajar saja kalau dia tidak tahu.

Len menggeleng untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan Rin. "Aku gak kenal ini kamar siapa. Gimana kalo kamu masuk terus periksa?"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Soalnya kemungkinan besar, ini kamar cewek," jawab Len. "Bakal mencurigakan banget kalo cowok ada di kamar cewek, kan? Kalo kamu yang masuk, orang-orang bakal ngira kamu temen anak yang punya kamar itu."

Rin menghela napas. "Ya udah." Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar itu. Dingin dirasakan oleh telapak kakinya. "Huff, gak ada _tatami_ di sini," katanya pelan. "Kagamine, kayaknya kita bukan di Jepang, deh."

"Terus kita dimana?"

"Selamat datang di Beijing," ujar seseorang di pojok ruangan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?"

Tubuh Rin dan Len seketika membeku. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut kuning madu panjang dengan wajah yang mirip dengan mereka berdua. Gadis itu tengah bersandar di samping pintu yang menurut tebakan Len adalah pintu masuk kamar.

_Ini pasti pintu kamar mandi_, tebak Len dalam pikirannya sambil memerhatikan pintu yang tengah ia hubungkan dengan pintu kamarnya.

"Lenka?" ucap Len ragu-ragu. "Ini... Kamine Lenka?"

Gadis tadi berdiri tegak lalu berjalan menghampiri Len. "Siapa kamu?"

"K-Kagamine Len," ucap Len setengah tidak percaya karena berhasil menemui kecengannya itu. "Ingat aku?"

"Lenka! Udah belum siap-siapnya?" tanya seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamar Lenka. "L-Lenka? Itu... siapa?" tanyanya begitu melihat Len dan Rin. "T-tunggu... kamu kan—"

"Hai, Rinto," potong Rin sambil menghampiri pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Lenka. "Lama gak ketemu, ya? Apa kabar setelah ninggalin aku tanpa kabar?"

"Rin?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Rinto itu membelalakkan matanya. "K-kenapa kamu bisa ada di kamar adikku?"

Rin mengedikkan kepalanya, bermaksud menunjuk Len.

"Maaf, Kagamine-san," ucap Lenka pelan. "Aku... gak bisa nerima perasaanmu."

Len tersenyum sedih. "Ya, gak apa-apa," balasnya dengan nada paling datar yang pernah didengar Rin. "Aku gak maksa, kok." Len mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin. "Shion, udah selesai urusannya?"

Rin melambaikan tangannya. "Belum," jawabnya. Dia kembali menatap Rinto. "Masih ada urusan kita yang belum beres, Tuan Muda Kamine."

"Apa?" balas Rinto bingung.

Rin tersenyum sinis sebelum melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Rinto. Rinto mengaduh kesakitan sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Lenka yang terkejut menghampiri kakaknya itu sambil berseru-seru panik. "Niichan! Niichan!" serunya sambil memeriksa pipi Rinto. Dia menatap Rin galak. "Keluar kamu dari kamarku!"

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Emang mau, kok," balasnya cuek sambil berjalan menuju Len. Len yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap Rin tidak percaya. Rin menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menutup pintu itu sambil berbisik, "_Sayounara_, Rinto."

Dan Len segera mengganti koordinat pada mesinnya.

"Kenapa kamu malah bikin runyam?" tanya Len pada Rin setelah mereka tiba di kamar Rin lagi.

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Balas dendam, mungkin?"

* * *

**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN~**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden 'kediaman Kamine' itu terjadi. Baik Len maupun Rin tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi dan keduanya juga hampir tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Setelah Len mengantar Rin pulang waktu itu, Len tidak pernah menghubungkan pintu kamarnya dengan pintu kamar Rin lagi. Kalau bisa jujur, Rin rindu sekali. Rasanya aneh karena ia tidak lagi mendengar bunyi keras seolah ada mobil yang menabrak tembok rumahnya. Rasanya aneh karena ia tidak lagi melihat wajah Len kala ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Rasanya aneh karena tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya mengobrol sebelum tidur.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Rin merasa kesepian.

BRAK!

Rin tersentak. Bukankah itu bunyi yang selalu menghantui pikirannya? Kenapa sekarang datang lagi?

"Len?" panggil Rin tanpa beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tidak mau bangun sebelum merasa pasti bahwa suara itu benar-benar karena Len, bukan karena pikirannya yang tidak mau lepas dari Len. "Itu kamu, bukan?"

"Sejak kapan kamu manggil aku Len?" balas seorang pemuda di balik pintu kamarnya. "Bukannya selama ini kamu selalu manggil aku Kagamine?"

Rin menutup mulutnya. _Keceplosan_..., batinnya panik. "Mm... maaf?"

Len tertawa lalu membuka pintu kamar Rin. "Hai, _ogenki desuka_?"

Rin tersenyum kecil. "_Genki ja arimasen_."

"_Nande_?"

Rin mendengus. "Masih nanya juga?!" tanyanya gemas. "Kamu kemana aja seminggu belakangan ini, hah?!"

"Ooh... ternyata kangen." Len menarik kesimpulan sendiri sambil terkekeh. "Gini, setelah balik dari rumah Lenka waktu itu, alatku sempet rusak. Jadi seminggu ini aku harus ngebenerin dulu," jelas Len sabar. "Biasanya ngebenerin cuma butuh waktu sehari sampai dua hari, tapi nyatanya kali ini alatnya rusak berat. Manalagi ada beberapa komponen yang harus diganti, jadi baru bener sekarang."

"Jadi... seminggu ini rusak?"

Len mengangguk. "Kamu kangen, yaa?"

Rin mendengus. "Nggak!"

"Eits, muka merah gak bisa bohong!"

Rin menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. "Ini gak merah!"

Len terkekeh. "Kalo emang kangen bilang aja kali, Shion," ujarnya geli. "Nih, aku emang kangen sama kamu, makanya aku cepet-cepet beresin alatku." Len diam sejenak. "Kalo aku gak kangen, mungkin aku gak akan benerin alatku secepet ini."

Rin menatap Len tidak percaya. "Kamu... kangen?"

Len mengangguk. "Kamu?"

"Nggak!"

Len terkekeh lagi lalu mengecup pipi Rin pelan. "Tuh, buat yang kangen."

Sontak wajah Rin tambah memerah. "LEN!"

"Eh, siapa yang ngizinin kamu manggil aku Len?" tanya Len sekaligus protes. "Aku aja masih manggil kamu Shion!"

Dan perdebatan malam itu diakhiri dengan adegan kejar-kejaran antara kedua insan berambut kuning madu yang tidak sadar bahwa hati mereka sudah saling memiliki...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Sekian! Akhirnya beres juga fic ini XD

Fic ini Rey buat karena iseng aja. Awalnya, Rey kepikiran teleportasi terus yang kebayang itu Rin sama Len lagi duduk sambil ngobrol bareng di samping pintu kamar masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, jadilah fic geje ini! XD

Akhirnya Rey cukup produktif lagi X'D Rey sempet galau tau gak bisa nge-fic, soalnya Rey emang sibuk banget dan HP itu ngehang banget jadi gak apdet u_u #kokcurcol

_Anyway, mind to review?_ :3


End file.
